


50 Sentences for Gundam Wing

by taibhrigh



Series: 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 50 Sentences, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: 50 prompts, 50 sentences challenge.Some of the sentences may form a "mini" story.
Series: 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905571
Kudos: 2





	50 Sentences for Gundam Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.

**Number**

| 

**Prompt**

| 

**Sentence**  
  
---|---|---  
  
001.

| 

Walk

| 

Trowa was never worried about losing his balance when walking the tightrope, only when dealing with his feelings for Quatre.  
  
002.

| 

Beauty

| 

Even in the middle of a war, Quatre took a moment to take in the beauty of the planet he was on.  
  
003.

| 

Catch

| 

The reward for catching a live Gundam pilot had doubled, again.  
  
004.

| 

Speak

| 

He didn't need words to know what Heero needed; but they were nice to hear on occasion.  
  
005.

| 

Lack

| 

Wufei was beginning to wonder if the people of Earth simply lacked common sense.  
  
006.

| 

Mine

| 

Trowa had very few possessions except for his memories and for a while he hadn't even had those.  
  
007.

| 

Laugh

| 

When a Gundam pilot starts laughing during a mission it is normally not a good sign.  
  
008.

| 

While

| 

While it would have been better to have older, more experienced soldiers as the pilots of the Gundams, the doctors had chosen differently.  
  
009.

| 

Youth

| 

Gundam pilots had to be young; their bodies were the only ones that could handle the stress of flying the large mechs.  
  
010.

| 

Stay

| 

Duo wasn't sure, assuming he survived the war, if he would stay on Earth or return to the colonies.  
  
011.

| 

Fill

| 

Though he was sure he'd had his fill of his own colony.  
  
012.

| 

Distraction

| 

Added to that, he was tired of being the one that had to play the distraction.  
  
013.

| 

Fear

| 

Fear was good; it meant you knew you were still alive.  
  
014.

| 

Crash

| 

Heero would admit to no one that his crash landing on Earth had not gone as planned.  
  
015.

| 

Look

| 

Looking over the mission specs each pilot knew he would do his best to bring freedom and peace to his colony.  
  
016.

| 

Begin

| 

His finger was poised over the single switch; it was almost time.  
  
017.

| 

Second

| 

Counting down the seconds before his suit would start its fall to Earth.  
  
018.

| 

Violet

| 

He had never seen a person with violet eyes; eyes that seemed so filled with both life and grief.  
  
019.

| 

Candy

| 

No one would ever suspect that it was Trowa who kept eating all the candy that was stashed here and there.  
  
020.

| 

Nothing

| 

Zero had made him destroy; had left his heart feeling nothing but sadness.  
  
021.

| 

Familiar

| 

And now Quatre had nothing familiar to grasp on to to bring back what he had lost.  
  
022.

| 

Show

| 

Not until Duo directed him to a circus and told him just to watch the show.  
  
023.

| 

Day

| 

Operation Meteor was like living life as if the current day was going to be their last.  
  
024.

| 

Ask

| 

It wasn't until after the war, when peace had been declared, that the pilots had truly gotten to know one another.  
  
025.

| 

Think

| 

Most thought they had been a team for a year, but they had simply moved around each other until Quatre had formed them into a team.  
  
026.

| 

Hair

| 

People always pointed out his long braid, but had anyone really ever looked at the impossibility of Trowa's bangs?  
  
027.

| 

Home

| 

Prior to Operation Meteor only two of the pilots had homes; now they all had a home with each other.  
  
028.

| 

Loud

| 

Wufei sometimes found Maxwell's inability to be still and quiet refreshing; not that he would ever admit that.   
  
029.

| 

Travel

| 

The war was over; it was now time to see the planet they had been trying to save.  
  
030.

| 

Damage

| 

They were all damaged in their own ways.  
  
031.

| 

Strength

| 

It was the ability to pick themselves up and move onto their next mission that made them so impressive.  
  
032.

| 

Together

| 

And while alone they were hard to stop; it was nothing compared to the impossibility it became when they worked as one unit.  
  
033.

| 

Push

| 

Heero no longer thought he had to die for the mission, and so pushed himself to pass the boundaries of his training.  
  
034.

| 

Safe

| 

They had all made it out alive; now they were just trying to stay safe from the people who wanted to know who the Gundam pilots had been.  
  
035.

| 

Private

| 

They were hoping that information would get out; even with Maxwell's capture no one had truly believed a kid was the real pilot but just a homeless stooge to make Oz look as if they had captured a pilot.  
  
036.

| 

Light

| 

Even with all the shields on full, the light from the buster rifle aimed at the Libra was blinding.  
  
037.

| 

Big

| 

It wasn't the need to have knives thrown at him, or to ride a lion, or even to fly across the big top that brought him back to the circus to visit; they were just little added perks.   
  
038.

| 

Want

| 

Wufei believed in the peace they had fought and nearly died for but he wasn't sure what was next.  
  
039.

| 

Law

| 

He believed in Justice but lately the laws he had sworn to uphold were letting him down.  
  
040.

| 

Canine

| 

Heero had a soft spot for dogs of all kinds.  
  
041.

| 

Truth

| 

The truth is, in one fashion or another, all the pilots had been fighting for as long as they could remember.  
  
042.

| 

Smoke

| 

The whole war was just a bunch of smoke and mirrors redirecting the world on who to love and despise at any given time.  
  
043.

| 

Order

| 

Duo wondered if there was something wrong with him since he could see order in all the chaos around him; or if it was just a Gundam thing.  
  
044.

| 

Feel

| 

It was as if the violin's music was everything Quatre felt laid bare.  
  
045.

| 

Finish

| 

The war was over and they had lived; how unexpected for the five of them.  
  
046.

| 

Through

| 

Trowa knew that Quatre was one of his strongest reasons to see the other side of this war.  
  
047.

| 

Race

| 

The finish line was a piece of falling debris.  
  
048.

| 

Need

| 

After the war, Zechs' first issue was to figure out who he was --Zechs Merquise or Milliardo Peacecraft or some combination of both.  
  
049.

| 

Splash

| 

Dou had never seen this much water in his short life; not to mention the sea life that was leaping and splashing alongside Howard's ship.  
  
050.

| 

Thrill

| 

He had thought nothing was as thrilling as piloting a Gundam; he was wrong.


End file.
